I'll Never Leave You
by MattsCat
Summary: "Mother, I love Hiei, I will not leave him," Kurama said softly to his mother, holding out his hand to his fearful partner, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled close, resting against the man he loved. M-Preg, YAOI.


**I don't own YuYuHakusho. I gain nothing but satisfaction for my work and no copy write issues where done deliberately or meant to harm others.**

Warning this story has homosexual references and male pregnancy.

**I'll never let you go**

Over the years following Kurama and Hiei joining the Urameshi Team, many had wondered at the connection the pair had. Why Hiei was so protective of the fox-spirit turned mortal and why Kurama was of the forbidden child. It wasn't until Kurama's thirtieth mortal birthday that all became clear however.

Hiei, once heir to a third of Makai had, with uppermost respect, stepped down as Mukuro's heir to stay in Ningenkai, with the promise that when he was ready and if Mukuro still wanted him to be he would return to being her chosen heir.

The celebration was held in the a large hall Shiori, Kurama's mortal mother had hired for the evening, inviting family, on both her and her husband, Kazuya's side, old family friends, childhood friends and the Urameshi gang. Kazuma Kuwabara, now married to the young Koorime, Yukina and their twin daughters, Amaya, a little copy of her mother and Haya who looked like her fathers side, except for her small frame and large crimson eyes were now five, where there on time. Kazuma's elder sister Shizuru with them with Yu Kaito at her side, their two making adoring faces at one another as new couples are want to do.

Yusuke Urameshi, with his wife Keiko and their son Kisho, now seven and looking more like his renegade father everyday, though his disposition was more like his mothers where late. Botan and Koenma who came in on time, Koenma in his teenaged form made he hit with the younger women at the party though it was clear he only had eyes for one bubbly spirit guide.

The clink of a spoon on glass brought the attention of the room to the front table, where the guest of honor, Kurama, aka Suichi Minamino and his family along with a content looking Hiei sat. The red head, who didn't look a day older than twenty stood with a gentle smile on his face and a happy gleam in his eye waiting patiently for silence before he spoke. His soft, alto voice filled the room and caressing everyone's senses as he said, "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Its been an honor to know you all, some I know better than others, either through circumstances or the time in which we have yet to spend together. I have an announcement to make, since you're all here, I thought it would be best to make it now."

"Last week, as many of you know, I went on a holiday, short as it was. Most of you believe I went alone. I did not. While I was away, my husband and I got married," gasps filled the hall as the green eyed man, who all had previously thought single held out his hand which was grasped by Hiei who silently stood and allowed himself to be pulled into the fox's embrace.

"I'm sure most of you know this man at my side, as he has been there for the last nineteen years but for those of you who don't; I'd like to introduce my husband. Everyone this is Hiei," and then as the couple shared a small, loving kiss silence fell upon the room, as tight as a bow string and as heavy as a wet blanket. The silence was broken swiftly by Yusuke, who was not known for his tact, who crowed and applauded shouting to the couple, "Congrats guys!"

Then sound filled the room and since diner had just been finished everyone was ready to either condemn or congratulate the pair and though normally very private and secretive the small fire-demon stayed happily glued to his mates side. Allowing every possessive, loving touch the other bestowed upon him with a contented gleam in his eyes. And though it took almost an hour for the Urameshi gang to make it to the happy couple they got there as a group and huddled happily around them.

"As I said congratulations, I was beginning to wonder when you two would join us in matrimony! Though truthfully I didn't expect it to be you know, together," Yusuke said slapping both demons on the shoulders not noticing the distant looks in Kazuma, Koenma and Shizuru as they stared down at the small of the pairs stomach.

"Yusuke; I would much a appreciate it if you would not lay your hands on my mate," Kurama said pleasantly, though the light in his eyes told Yusuke that the elder demon was seething inside and would make him bleed if Yusuke did not take his warning seriously. For his part Hiei tensed, ready to strike as he glared venomously at Yusuke, making small animalistic growls in his throat until Kurama gently petted him laying a soft kiss on his brow. Calming almost instantly he melted into Kurama side and everyone knew in that moment that the ancient fox was the dominant in the pairing and Hiei, who normally was a very independent creature, was content to allow the other rule over most decisions in his life.

"How long till you are due?" Shizuru asked with her usual lack of tact, Yu sputtering his beer all over himself having just taken a swig watching the smile the pair shared. "We're not too sure, since we're both mixed, me being half human, half fox now. That and Hiei's own mixed heritage he could have a gestation of any where between three to sixteen months," Kurama answered her, glad he didn't have to bring it up.. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on the fire-demons nose, a small smile tipping up his lips at the light blush that dusted the others cheeks.

"He has a mixed heritage?" Yukina asked with a frown and Hiei swallowed looking down away from his twin, a twin whom though she had been in his presence for the last fourteen years hadn't picked up on the fact that he was her missing sibling whom she still searched for. She would find out now though, Kurama had put his foot down when they'd realized his condition, and told Hiei the child may come out more Koorime than fox, fire or mortal and they may need direction as to how to care for such an infant.

"Yes, Hiei's half fire demon, half Koorime," Kurama said bluntly feeling his mate flinch into him, and he tucked the smaller demon closed sending warmth, love and reassurance through the mating link they shared. They couldn't speak to each other in their minds, but they could pick up each others emotions, read them as easily as they could their own and send impressions of feelings to each other. Which was what he was doing now.

The Koorime woman blinked as silence descended on the group, those who knew letting it sink in to those who didn't and those who hadn't were too shocked to speak until Yukina whispered, tears collecting in her eyes, "Brother… you're my brother." Her shock echoed in her voice and Hiei trembled, trying to rein in his emotions to little effect. His pregnancy made him clingy, needing reassurance from his mate often that he wouldn't be left alone to care for the child and himself.

Kurama had explained that the most likely reason behind this was his own history, his fear of abandonment which was fed by the baby hormones, making him not necessarily moody just needy as any pregnant person was. "Hiei…" she whispered stepping forward to take him into her embrace, pausing only to look at her brothers' mate for promotion, as was customary.

Releasing the small figure, Kurama nodded and instantly Hiei was enveloped in the equally petite woman's warm embrace, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as he allowed it, just waiting for her to attack him or push him away. In response she clung tighter to him and slowly he wrapped his arms around her small, tucked in waist shuddering slightly with emotion he normally smothered.

The gentle hand of his mates in his hair calmed him and once released by his sister he turned into Kurama; burying his face in his mates chest taking deep, soothing breaths, taking in his mates scent and allowing it to wash over him. "Hiei?" his sister called and when all he did was cling tighter to Kurama, pressing closer as if trying to hide deep inside the other she looked inquisitively at the redhead who was smiling down at the dark haired head that was buried into his chest.

"Hiei has a lot to deal with at the moment, and the hormones that the baby have caused are making it harder for him," the fox whispered enclosing his mate in his arms and Yukina nodded saying, "I had a really hard time with mine. Koorime, as a species, normally live in clans, as you probably know, and when a female is pregnant, she is never left on her own, normally surrounded by two to five others at the least. We, when in the one is pregnant, generally sleep in what Kazuma calls 'puppy-piles' as we loss most of our ability to regulate our own temperature, especially during sleep."

"Since he is half of us. He may feel the need to be in constant contact with those who live with him or are closest to him," she explained and the fox smile relieved it was quite normal before Koenma spoke his voice hushed. He didn't want to spread what he was saying with those unsuspecting mortals around them. "Fire demons are much like that as well, they live in family groups with in clans, and one 'house' can have grandparents, their children, and their children's children and so on. The mother is never left to her self as they loss much of their energy to their young and are very weak," he murmured.

Nodding Kurama smiled his thanks to Kuwabara who had pulled out a chair for him, motioning him to sit as the others grabbed chairs of their own and the fox gracefully sank into the wooden furniture, pulling Hiei into his lap.

"Okay, I have to know!" Botan said loudly and those around them but not part of their internal conversation turned to stare at the young woman who continued as if she wasn't making a spectacle of her self. "How long have you two been together?" she asked and disdainful looks where pointed by the more conservative of the party goers, some had only stayed to speak with family they hadn't seen in a long time.

"What do you mean Botan, how long have been lovers or how long have we been in a relationship beyond friendship?" Kurama asked, allowing Hiei to slip out of his lap to get himself a drink. And even as he spoke he kept an eye on his little lover worried about him in such a crowded place when the demon truly detested them. Though Hiei was unwilling to admit it, large crowds frightened him, having been small all his life he had often gotten hurt in them and learned quickly that crowds where best to stay far away from.

"Both!"

"We began dating shortly after the Dark T, I think we both realized how much we meant to each other. We became lovers after Yusuke announced Keiko was pregnant with Kisho," Kurama said frowning as his mother walked up to Hiei and began talking, her poster screaming displeasure.

Sipping the juice in his cup Hiei began making his way back to his mate, that needy feeling clawing at him though he hadn't been away from the redhead for five minutes and he cursed his mixed breeding and his past. It had to be driving Kurama crazy, despite his patience and constant reassurance that it didn't bother him to have Hiei at his side twenty-four/ seven.

"Hiei," Shiori said her voice not filled with the warmth he was used to her greeting him with, and Hiei froze meeting the human woman's dark brown eyes, reading the emotions there. Displeasure, grief, anger and another Hiei couldn't name filled those eyes and he swallowed the mouthful of juice he had been swishing around his mouth to speak, "Yes Mrs Minamino?"

"Hiei, how long has this been going on?" the woman asked and Hiei frowned, not realizing his face was a mirror of his mates, asking, "I don't understand the question."

"How long have you and my son been…fraternizing in this way?" she demanded and understanding dawned on the smaller of the pair, and he realized that she and her new husband, Kazuya hadn't come up to congratulate them on their marriage. He had actually expected them to be among the first. "We've been a couple since Shuichi was seventeen," Hiei murmured quietly and he shuddered at the scent of his mates mothers rage.

"So _you're _the reason my son refused all the beautiful women I lined up for him," she spat at him and Hiei flinched all his fears rearing their ugly heads, and he slipped back into his head no longer willing to listen to the woman berating him. _He loves her so much, he said she would be happy as long as he was happy. I know he'll do what makes her happy, even if that means leaving me…_he thought.

"Mother?" his mates voice came and crimson eyes looked up as green eyes met brown and without any warning for her son she spat, "You will annul this marriage this instant!" and Kurama stilled looking over at Hiei's normally emotionless eyes. Now they were rimmed with tears, filled with acceptance and pain, as if he believed without a doubt he would be dropped and left alone, pregnant with their child, even though he knew Kurama loved him, even though he knew Kurama would die for him.

"Mother, I love Hiei, I will _not_ leave him," Kurama said softly to his mother, holding out his hand to his fearful partner, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled close, resting against the man he loved. "Shuichi, you must! You can't have any babies with a male lover, no matter what you think now, you need a wife, a woman as your partner not this…" Shiori hissed quietly unable to find a word she was willing to use to describe the boy her son had chosen.

"Mother I don't think you understand. Even if Hiei and I couldn't have children of our own I would _not_ leave him. I love him," Kurama said more forcefully, tucking Hiei closer into him, sending his love and his promise through his emotions and the tension Hiei had been radiating fled. "Shuichi, you always wanted children! If you stay with _him_ you'll never have that!" Shiori ranted causing guests to turn and stare at the enraged mother.

"Mother, we aren't going to discus this here," Kurama said sharply before leading the quiet Koorime Forbidden back to their friends who had been watching with worried eyes and their worry increased as the smaller of the couple curled on his mates lap in silence. This silence was not unusual but the sad, almost bereft look on his face screamed at them that the smaller of the two was hurting.

"What happened?" Yusuke demanded his eyes on Hiei and Kurama shrugged, pulling his mate closer, "My mother is not happy with our marriage. She told me to annul it," the redhead said quietly to their friends and Hiei stiffened. A mumbled sound came from him, only Kurama was close enough to the fire demon to hear what was said and the shock and pain on his face said that what ever it was it wasn't meant for their ears.

"No! Hiei I will not!" Kurama near shouted and Hiei flinched curling up tighter on himself mumbling something else in a depressive voice, this time loud enough for everyone in their small group to hear. "But it'll make her happy. And you won't be happy if you don't have Shiori. You…you could marry the female she wants and have the children you want and…" Hiei said and was cut off by Kurama who hissed, "_Hiei_ I love you. I _refuse_ to give you up for a misguided ningen woman, no matter what she has done for me nor how much I care for her. You. Are. My. Mate. I will not loss you because of her."

Tears the color of blood slid down Hiei's cheeks to solidify into hiruiseki as they slid off his cheeks and landed with a soft click in his lap, a small pile, no more than four formed in his lap before Kurama leaned forward and lapped away his mates tears. "Shh, love, don't cry I'm here, I promise I will always be by your side," he whispered pulling his mate closer.

Small hands came up to cling to Kurama's jacket as Hiei buried his face in his mates throat allowing the taller to comfort him and lay his fears to rest or at least push them aside so that they could enjoy the evening. And enjoy it they did, with the rest of the gang and old friends help they turned to lighter subjects.

The night ended and neither of the pair hunted down Kurama's parents to tell them they were leaving, Hiei tiring quickly, needed to go home and Kurama refused to leave his mates side after what happened with his mother. He truly hadn't expected her to react that way.

–

Days turned to weeks then quietly near 3 months had passed and no word from Shiori nor Kazuya. Hiei was nesting happily away in the house they had. They had begun to prepare the small room near their bedroom for their child, which the pair were currently painting as soft music played in the background. Laughter was abundant as Hiei continued to zip by Kurama, painting his mate without him noticing until the cool air came into contact with the wet paint.

Their play however was interrupted when the high pitched tinkle came from the door bell, signaling their play was ended, at least for now and with playful smiles they raced from up stairs down Hiei beating his mate by seconds. Flinging the door open he froze fear flooding him.

Shiori stood with her husband at her said, her face showing her surprise at his state, his face spotted with rich purple and forest green. Dressed in black baggy pants and one of Kurama's pastle green sweatshirts looking not a day over 15 with his massive crimson eyes and youthful face and petite build. Instantly Kurama was behind him, dressed in red short shorts that clung to his long creamily legs and a black muscle top also splattered with paint though he had strips of purple decorating his body as if someone had decided he'd make a good canvas.

"Shuichi…may we come in?" Shiori asked shocked at the fear those crimson eyes showed before they became dull and almost lifeless and the suspicion and warning in her sons green gaze. "Sure, follow me, Hiei," he said and instantly the smaller left the room heading up the stairs disappearing from sight as Kurama led them into a large lounge that was spacious in its furnishings with a fire place at the far end and a bay window that face the backyard.

A deep red plush rug was splayed out before the fireplace standing out against the white carpet matching the two leather couches and red wood coffee table. A TV sat across from the wall opposite the bay window and looked brand new. "Have a seat, would either of you like a drink?" he asked and the pair sat on the first of the two couches and both shook their heads.

"Shuichi…my son," Shiori began and before she could start Kurama said, "If your about to ask me to divorce my husband, I suggest you leave," his voice calm and matter-of-fact, the threat behind his words easy to interpret. "Shuichi I love you and…" Shiori began pausing when Hiei walked hesitantly into the room two towels and a washer in his hands, "Kurama, here," he murmured handing the clean, wet cloth to the redhead who took it with a smile.

His parents watched with curiosity as the petite black haired boy covered the couch with the towels before silently telling his mate to sit before disappearing again and once he was gone, Shiori looked back at her son who continued to wipe away the paint on his arms and face. "I don't think that Hiei is what you need, sweetie, I want what's best for you and I don't believe he is what is," Shiori said and seconds later a shattering sound came from the kitchen.

Simultaneously the three stood and Shiori and Kazuya followed the worried redhead, who hurried at human speed to his mate as he check his mates emotions. Hiei was in shock about something and they found him standing by a shattered mug his hands tentatively touching his waist as the tea on the floor spread. "Hiei?" Kurama asked stepping gingerly over the broken cookery and the hot liquid, wrapping an arm over his mates shoulders concern plan on his face.

"Hiei, is something wrong?"

"It moved," the tiny man said, causing both of the older mortals to look at each other in confusion as crimson eyes met green, wonderment plain on the fire demons face. "What?" Kurama asked stunned, they had figured he wouldn't be giving birth at the six month mark since he was a little over four and a half and was barely showing.

"The baby, it moved, I felt it!" Hiei babbled and when Kurama's hand joined his on his waist the baby moved again, Kurama's ki catching the slight movement of the baby within his mate. A smile bloomed as they looked at one another Kurama, forgetting everything but his mate and his baby, leaned in catching Hiei's plump lips with his for a long, loving kiss that was cut short when Shiori spoke and broke their happy moment.

"Baby? What baby?" she asked sharply and Kurama pulled his lips from Hiei's, who let out a small, almost unheard, whine of need, pressing his forehead to Hiei's, Kurama said loud enough for his mother to hear. "Our baby," his pleasure and possession showing in his voice as Hiei blushed prettily his small fingers entwined with Kurama's drawing strength from his mate to address the woman who could, potentially, sway his mate to leave him.

"Mrs Minamino, Kurama and I are having a baby," Hiei said softly concentrating on the feel of his mate pressed close and the small delicate life he held safe within his 'womb'. "What? Don't joke young man, boys can not have baby's with other boys!" Kazuya scolded glaring at the small male who had caused his wife so much trouble and Hiei glared right back.

"Kurama I'll be in the nursery," Hiei whispered not wanting to argue with Kurama's parents, not wanting to put more strain on his mates' relationship with them. "No Hiei, you'll stay with me, love, you have every right to be here, at my side, where you belong," Kurama said before turning cold green eyes on his stepfather.

"Kazuya, you speak like that to my husband again and I will see you out of this house and so far from your grandchild that you won't know what to do with yourself," Kurama said his voice deepening with his anger. "Hn, Kurama, please…don't," Hiei whispered before meeting Kazuya's dark, rich brown eyes saying, "Mr Minamino, I am pregnant, nothing you can say will disprove that I have a life growing within me. Our child, your grandchild, will be born and we will raise it, together, with or without you in its life."

With that said Hiei pulled away from Kurama and marched into the lounge room curling up on the bay window to watch Kurama's garden dance and sway happily in the breeze. Silence reined between the four as Kurama joined his mate and his parents sat on the adjacent couch, broken only when Shiori drummed up the courage to address the quiet couple.

"How are you…I'm sorry but I didn't know that a man could become pregnant," Shiori said and green and crimson eyes met before they turned to look at the pair on the couch, it was Hiei who answered his voice more confident than it had been, "I'm special. I have the female reproductive organs, the child will have to be cut out of me a week or so early so that we both survive, even then there is a very distinct chance that I will not make it, the potential for excessive blood loss is very high."

"And yet, you are still willing to have a child, who could kill you," Shiori said as if this baffled her and it did. Nodding Hiei looked at Kurama and said, "I love my husband, and I want a child that is part him, part me, and made out of love. I want to give this child what I never had."

Brushing the back of his hand against his mates' cheek, Kurama wanted to live in Hiei's eyes, the normally sober demon was putting it all out, just so he could keep his mother, even though she had been so rude, to cruel to him. "I don't understand, you want to give your child what?" Kazuya asked before saying in blunt rudeness, "Two male parents?" and Kurama sent him a look so scathing in its intensity he shrank back away from it.

"Hiei has never met his real parents. He is the evidence of an illicit relationship between a young woman of high class and a man on low class. His father died before he was born as far as we know and his mother committed suicide after the loss of her love and his baby became too much. His twin sister, Yukina, was kept, as she looked nothing like her father while Hiei looked too much like him. Hiei then was given to the foster system and shipped around until he was sixteen," Kurama lied smoothly and Hiei looked away, as memories of his fall from the Koorime Island flickered through his mind.

"He never had a real home, never stayed with a family longer than seven months until he took a place of his own and began to work," Kurama said watching both his parents pale at this and feeling particularly vindictive he spat, "I expected better of the both of you. You who taught me right and wrong, you who told me that no matter my choices you would stand by me. My husband needs stability that he has lacked and I am trying my damnedest to give that to him."

"Shuichi, Hiei, I…I'm so sorry we didn't know, we didn't think…" Kazuya said cut off by Kurama who said, "Yes well. Because of your _lack_ of thought you made it so my husband, who knows I love you both dearly, believed I would give him up, even as he carried my child to appease you!"

"Shuichi…" Shiori began but was stopped by her son again, "I'm sorry but we have things to do and I must insist you leave."

The two startled and dejected, soon to be grandparents left and neither Hiei nor Kurama were in the mood to do more work on their child's room instead choosing to go up to their room which was a mixture of their two individual styles. With Hiei's more Gothic style happily mingling with Kurama's like of the more earthly one, so their room was painted in rich colors with plush black carpeting and flora spread around the room.

The bed was a huge mass in the center of the room with a mosquito net giving it an illusionist look. A large number of pillows were at the head of it and a mass of silks and furs from Makai covered the bed giving the room a very exotic look.

Striping in unison, they slipped under the mosquito net and the bedding, curling into each other, wanting to do nothing but feel each other, skin to skin, lips and hands touching and mapping out the others body, they found their mutual completion. Content and sated Hiei slept deeply for the first time in days Kurama still buried deep inside him green eyes at half-mast wondering on the situation with his parents.

Shoving those thoughts away he followed his mate into sleep, and after that day life carried on as it always did, until Hiei was six months and showing like a mortal woman would after eight. Waking late to an empty house, he was making his way down the stairs when the doorbell chimed. Waddling as quickly as his heavy stomach would allow he opened the door to find Shiori on the front step, a take out lunch in her hands and a tentative smile on her lips she said, "May I come in?"

Her eyes fell on his rounded stomach, growing wide at the sight and he stepped back closing the door behind her before any of their neighbors could catch a glimpse of his swollen waistline. "How far along are you Hiei?" she said putting the food goods down before taking a seat and waited for the boy to talk, "Far enough that Yukina, my sister, is thinking about cutting the baby out of me now. She's my doctor. She's told me the baby is much bigger than what we were expecting what with my size and all, and that it was starting to get dangerous for me to carry much longer."

"How so Hiei?"

"I have all the male bits and female bits except for the hole the baby would have come out of so my insides aren't were most males or females are. Dew to this the baby is putting a lot of pressure on things like me spine. She's warned me that of we keep the baby in too much longer I could end up paraplegic and that's not something she can fix. There's also the small problem of the baby's strength. Its already broken ribs," Hiei said gesturing with his hand to his upper chest.

Though his shirt hid it, his chest was like mummy, holding his ribs in place; the baby didn't like it when Kurama was away too long as Hiei tended to get stressed and anxious. High emotion like anger or excitement also upset the baby and it hated when Hiei got upset, that was how his ribs had ended up broken. He'd gotten so worked up about something the baby had fought as if to protect him or itself and the end result was a trip to Yukina to get healed.

"You must have bird bones, as my doctor likes to call them," Shiori commented and Hiei shook his head, "I'm far from fragile Mrs Minamino, the baby is just taking a lot out of me," he said easing himself into a lower chair with a sigh. He wanted to patch things up between himself and Shiori, he wanted to give that gift to Kurama and their baby, and should things go wrong he wanted to make sure his mate had someone who he loved and trusted to guide him.

"Are you afraid?" Shiori asked softly taking in the pensive look on the tiny mans face and when he answered she realized the enormity of what he was doing. "Yes, there were so many risks in the first place and now…" Hiei murmured his hands smoothing over his distended stomach closing his eyes as if in pain.

"Hn, normally I would not ask this of someone. Anyone but my husband. I feel that he may need help should something go wrong," Hiei whispered, feeling tears begin to collect in his eyes and blinked rapidly, if they fell they would solidify and then Shiori would know there wasn't something 'right' with her sons husband.

"Hiei?" Shiori asked frowning unsure if he meant what she thought he did.

"I haven't told Kurama, but Yukina said that because of the size of our child, there is, instead of the fifty-fifty chance we thought we had of my survival, its more like thirty-seventy now. I need you to promise me that should I die, you will take care of my husband. I know you do not approve of me or of our joining but I _beg_ do not let your dislike of me to change how you react towards our baby or your son," Hiei murmured his breathing becoming shallow, as he paled, lines of pain bracketing his eyes and full lips.

"Hiei? Hiei is something wrong?" Shiori asked alarmed and the boy swallowed, "Pick up the phone and dial two. Yukina should pick up, but if she doesn't ask for her. Tell her who you are, and that I need help," Hiei whispered wincing, trying to keep from panicking.

Rushing to do as she had been instructed, she felt fear flood her, never taking her eyes off of the panting boy, who looked younger by the minute as he stroked his swollen stomach. _"Hello Kuwabara residence, Yukina speaking, how may I help you?"_ a high, fluttery voice asked and Shiori sighed.

"Yukina, this is Shiori, Shuichi's mother. Hiei has asked that you come over, he seems to be in a lot of pain," the mortal mother said and instantly the girl on the other end began give her instructions.

"_Leave the front door unlocked, I'll need it to get in. Now Shiori, this is very important. You need to get Hiei to the front guest bedroom, and you need to strip him. When I get there he needs to be as naked as the day he was born, do you understand?" _

"Yes, front door unlocked. Hiei to front guest room, naked,"

"Good, keep the phone on you at all times and I'll give you more instructions in a minute," As quickly as she could Shiori unlatched the front door, then moved to the boy who looked like death warmed over and said, as softly as she could, "Hiei, Yukina says you need to get into the front guest room." Wrapping an arm around the compact mans shoulders she steadied him and helped him waddle to the room, not noticing the trail of blood the boy was making until she had him stripped. "Yukina, are you there?" Shiori asked frantic and the woman called, "Yes, what wrong?" "Yukina he's bleeding!" "Shit!" Hearing that word was so strange from the normally polite young woman she had met a few times before Shiori blinked stupefied until the girl spoke again. "Shiori, hang up and dial three. Its your son, tell him to get his butt home now!" Yukina said hanging up and Shiori stared at the phone then glanced at the drained looking man-child and dialed three.

"_Hiei?" _her sons voice came, inquisitive as to what his mate could be calling for and she spoke in a rush, "Shuichi! You need to hurry! Something's wrong with Hiei!"

"_I'll be a moment mother, tell Hiei that I'll be home in a second!"_ the line clicked dead and she dropped the phone taking her son-in-laws tiny hand in hers she said, "Hiei. Hiei Shuichi will be home soon, do you need anything?"

"Please, tell him I love him," came a small, terrified voice and she looked up to see his eyes taking up most of his face. Blood red tears streaming down as he shook and she stared in mute horror as those crimson tears dropped from his skin and turned into beautiful gems, the likes of which she had never seen.

Seconds later large hands were easing her away and Kurama took her place clutching Hiei's hand as Yukina grabbed two blue sheets from the table using them to cover her bothers upper and lower regions. "Hiei, there's no time for a sedative or anything to take the pain away. I need to do this now. Will you let me?" Yukina asked her voice trembling as she met her brothers' eyes, identical to her own and so filled with fear, love and acceptance.

A small nod was made and then she was leaning over his now rippling stomach, scalpel in hand. "Kurama…I'm sorry," Hiei sobbed, his hand flexing as pain ripped through him, "Hiei, sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. You'll have our baby. Yukina will fix you right up and we'll have our family. There's no need for apologies or fear. You'll be fine fire baby," Kurama murmured and Hiei nodded.

"Please…don't leave me," Hiei whimpered, feeling something heavy being pulled from his insides, dizziness washing over him like a tidal wave and Kurama watched in alarm as Hiei's eyes dulled and his eyelids slipped closed a shallow breath puffing from now colorless lips.

A wail filled the air, followed closely by another one but all Kurama could do was sit beside his mate, his love, his everything, tears filling his eyes as eyes as Yukina healed the large abdominal wound she had made and the damage to his insides. Hiei gasped sharply, as if a large pulse of electricity went through him, then he fell still, almost too still, his breaths coming to slow and too shallow to be good for him.

"Kurama, I need you to share blood with him," Yukina murmured and instantly the redheads shaking hand was out, waiting to the blade which she handed to him before turning to quickly check on the two crying squirming babies that lay in the bassinet.

_Twins,_ she thought bitterly, _mother and I carried twins, Hiei has now carried twins and they have killed him, just as we killed our mother. Why are we so cursed? Or is it just my brother whom the gods seem to hate so much?_

Forcing Hiei to swallow Kurama leaned in to whisper, "Wake up my love. Wherever you go I follow. I won't leave your side." As if those words were what the fire forbidden needed Hiei's back arched, almost painfully as he gasped for breath then as he flopped back onto the bed his eyes fluttered open, "Love you."

Hours later Yukina sat before Shiori the twins bundled up together in the bassinet that they had taken with them into the lounge, quietly explaining to the mortal woman why her grandchildren were so clearly not human, "So, your telling me that my son isn't really my son at all but a fox-spirit who has possessed my child since birth and that his husband, your brother is a demon of so repute? And that is why my grand babies have rock tears and animal ears?" as she held the evidence to her breast her voice shrill with disbelief and wonder at the same time. In many ways she was shock, even horrified and yet she couldn't be happier for her son than she was now.

And slowly as day turned to night and then morning and slowly, with no care for the world or the small wounded family withing the two story house, days became a week, and Kurama stayed faithfully Hiei's side. Hiei had slept since the birth of their babies, twins they had not expected and refused to move until his mate could follow him from their bedroom, where he had carefully moved his beloved mate to.

"Hmmm, Kurama…when did you have a shower last?" Hiei whispered as he woke, his voice husky and his throat dry, not even bothering to open his eyes just floating in the sea of warmth and love and relishing the comfort of his bed. Laughing Kurama kissed Hiei lightly before whispering, "Since the birth of our sons. Hiei, you little miracle. I love you."

Kissing Kurama with equal passion, Hiei fell back with a yawn before mumbling, "Take me to the bath. I smell like blood, swear and fear." Laughing deep in his chest Kurmara happily lifted his fire demon carrying him with great care to their lavish ensuite, the large bath big enough for four or more. Placing his love gently upon the toilet he started both the shower and filling the bath, wanting both top be clean and to hold his lover closer after the still so recent scare that still haunted his thoughts.

A few hours later Kurama carried a sleepy but a wake Hiei down stairs, where Yukina and Shiori sat with the twins chatting as they watched Amaya and Haya play with the doll house they had brought over for the girls. "Yukina, my sons?" Kurama asked and both women turned to gasp at the sight the pair made, both clear and fresh and dressed in silk pajamas.

"Here, why don't you and Hiei sit on that couch and I'll bring them over so that you can snuggle with them?" Yukina said and Kurama followed her direction curling on the mink covered leather three seater with Hiei propped up at one end, his legs overlapping Kurama as they sat in comfort. Handing Hiei the kit and Kurama the fire-baby the two women closest to these two remarkable men had to agree, they made a handsome couple.

"So what are you going to name your sons?" Shiori asked, feeling that both had gone more than long enough without having a name. Looking across at his husband and the small fire-demon infant Kurama murmured, "Well we agreed on Keitaro for a fire child and Mareo for a kit as we weren't sure what we would have."

Hours later as the two women prepared to go home after the long stay Shiori pulled her son aside and pulled him close, her lips grazing the shell of his ear as she said, "I'm so proud of you, my son, and I expect to see all four of you over this weekend to show the children to your brother and father."

"We will mother, thank you for helping Hiei and with the twins."

"I'm just thankful I decided to come over that day, god know what may have happened other wise,"

Glancing over his mothers shoulder at the smiling fire-demon, he said "I don't even want to think about it," mouthing at his only love "I'll never leave you."

**~End~**

Well I hope that everyone enjoys the edited and extended version of this. XD.

MattsCat


End file.
